Dimension Cross
by Blackhawkdown132
Summary: The battle for the dimensions begins...


Dimension Cross is a fan fiction cross containing major characters in animes and games.Heres the list with the taken out characters.  
  
.hack//sign with Tsukasa, Subaru  
  
Star Fox with Fox, Skippy, Falco, Peppy, Krystal  
  
Kingdom Hearts with Sora, Kairi  
  
Final Fantasy X, X-2 Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku  
  
Copyrights of Nintendo, Sony, Square Enix, Point Blank Studios  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the aforementioned. Don't sue me, please.  
  
Introduction  
  
Hello America. I'm Travis Sampiero.This is Dimension Cross. Dimension Cross is a crossover fiction between Final Fantasy X,.Hack//sign, Kingdom Hearts, and Starfox. It is a general fic, with Elements of romance,humor, horror, action, Sci-Fi and Fantasy.  
  
The series have undergone several plot changes. Here are they.  
  
Final Fantasy X-Tidus does not disappear at the end  
  
.Hack//sign-Subaru gets trapped in "The World"  
  
Starfox: Starfox adventures takes place when Fox is 19 instead of 28 and  
Falco is still with the group  
  
Kingdom Hearts-Kairi and Sora stayed on Destiny Island after unlocking  
  
Includes several references to Blizzard Entertainments Starcraft  
  
Here we go.  
  
Unknown Planet, Unknown Local, 20:06  
  
"Master, your army awaits"said a cold raspy alien voice belonging to a hideous human-insectoid monster sitting at a console next to a window. The  
window showed countless Hydralisk-like aliens, raving, slobbering and generally looking grotesque being herded into huge portals led by creatures like small zergling like creatures, large ultralisk creatures and robotic warriors with laser guns. Huge starships could be seen outside going into even bigger portals." Soon, I will conquer all Universes with my power!" the enthroned, shadowed figure exclaimed. He then had menacing (and cornball) laugh.  
  
Katana, Samurai Air Force Base 12:09  
  
"Fox, gimme the remote!" whined a short, green frog with a repair vest on as he vied for control of a DVD remote with a slightly taller Fox McCloud."Yeah right Slippy" as Fox tried to watch The Matrix DVD. "Star Wars is on though" Slippy muttered as that awesome bullet dodging scene appeared. The two stopped bickering to say "Whoa!" in unison. Then as Slippy almost had the clicker, the red warning sirens blared, ringing in their ears. "Damn it", the frog muttered before joining Fox in the dash to the control room where Falco, Peppy, Pepper and a few crewmen were looking at a large RADAR screen with huge purple-green hurricane shaped singnatures."What the hell." Fox stammered looking at starship and fighter sized signatures spewing forth from the blobs. "He's done it", General Pepper said still looking at the screen, to Fox and Slippy."Who's done what?" Fox asked, taking his eyes off the ship."Earliar we received a transmission that we would pay for the defeat of Andross and Scales, but.: He said, looking down," I didn't take it seriously. Just then, an explosion rocked the base.  
  
The World, Mac Anu Server, 1:09  
  
Subaru and Tsukasa were sitting on a cliff chatting about what his life on the other side must be. During a freak accident Subaru had been trapped in the World, this was both good and bad. She could walk unlike in the real world, and she hadn't lost any of her senses, just like Tsukasa. They talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and talked. This continued until the both spotted a flashing portal with binary coding coming out of it. ''Doesn't look like an entry portal, and there are no events schuedled for today" said Subaru. "That is odd" replied Tsukasa, "Let's investigate"." I have a bad feeling about this Tsukasa", retorted Subaru. Tsukasa sighed and stared towards the portal, staff drawn. ''What the hell'' he stammered as he and Subaru were almost magnetically drawn to the portal. Suddenly, a Fox appeared out of the portal, his head poking out of what looked like a "real world" tank. His had a bulletproof vest on and shouted to them and several other players to get in to the vehicle. The whole world seemingly starched around them. "C'mon!" Tsukasa yelled.Everyone listened and jumped into the waiting tank. They watched their World rip apart as they went through the portal. 


End file.
